Orc Tribe
850,000+ }} Similar to the Elven race, the Orc tribe are very few in number, basically inhabiting a single island in the New World. Centuries ago, the Orcs were a Warmongering race, sailing to islands and pillaging and destroying villages and countries, until they were defeated by the forces of the World Government, and forced to become part of them. Their island is very rich in minerals and resources, and the Government agreed to not wipe out their race if they produced and traded their goods with them. The Orcs are masterful blacksmiths, miners and armorsmiths. The Government also agreed to prevent their people to be sold as slaves, although it still happens on rare occasions, and their prices are exceptionally high. Orcs do not have surnames, rather they select theirs from either the clan they serve, or a title they are given or select for themselves. If not, they just go by their single name. Culture The Orc Tribe value strength, honor(in most cases), and they adore various deities, from nature to Gods of War and Strength. They are very protective of their homeland and crafts, as such, they won't let any foreigner work on their land nor will they teach their craftsmanship to others, even if it means death. Orcs, men and women, are taught how to fight from the moment they are able to walk. Those who are born weaker or with no aptitude for combat, are cast aside to the common people. Although not as respected as warriors, the common people are not discriminated against in most cases, although there are exceptions. The commoners include anything from those working the fields, priests, healers, and more. Since their duties are still important to their society, they do receive respect. Warriors on the other hand, are basically treated as nobility in their culture. Warriors also may have other duties, like working the mines and smithing. The Orc Tribe is divided by clans. Their whole tribe is composed of many clans, who are lead by their head. These heads form a council, and one of these heads is selected to be their Chiefain. There are two ways to become a clan head or chieftain, by being chosen by the previous one, or a one on one duel. Anyone has the right to propose a duel to a head or the chieftain at any moment, with a few exceptions, and the challenger has the right to chose the date and location of their duel, with one month being the maximum waiting time. Until the duel is completed, no other challenge can be made to either of the participants, and at least two weeks are given to the victor before another challenge can be accepted. It is the duel's victor's desicion to kill or spare his opponent. The clans may fight amongst themselves, but it is advised against it, seeing as they are few in number in comparison to other races. Taking advantage of their war-like nature, the government and other organizations take advantage of their skills in battle, by hiring them for wars and conflicts. The Chieftain is the one who determines which clan will represent their Tribe when they are hired, and in the case of a larger scale battle, the Chief himself will lead his forces into battle. The only requirement for this is that the contractor provides the transportation, as for unknown reasons, the Orcs lost their ability to navigate. They are masters of the land, excellent trackers and fighters on land, and can easily learn the mechanics of any land based transportation, but they lack the ability to sail a simple rowboat, and are one of the worst swimmers in the world. They value their strength over almost anything, as such, increasing your power by consuming a Devil Fruit is mostly frowned upon. Most of the Devil Fruit users in their Tribe are members of the common people. This being the case, they usually decide to sell any Devil Fruit they get their hands on. In terms of Haki, their connection to nature and their training methods greatly develop the Orc's senses, so they acquire Kenbunshoku through this indirect method. Similarly, smiths and warriors acquire Busoshoku because of their intense passion of either hammering a piece of gear or the desire to make their attacks stronger. These are some of the ways they acquire Haki, so they don't have a particular training method for awakening it, but after it is being acquired, they do possess the knowledge to improve it. Swordsmen are not uncommon in their tribe, but it is rare. But they do know how to craft fine swords. For combat, they mostly focus on training with axes, maces, warhammers. Most of the clans revere their elders, as they see them as a sign of wisdom, while a few clans, see the fact of becoming old as a great weakness, so they view dying in combat before growing old and weak as the highest honor. Physiology Similarly to fishmen, the orcs vary greatly on their appearance. Most commonly, a regular sized orc would be around 7 feet tall(213cm), and easily reaching up to 12 feet tall(366cm). From the moment they are born, they are incredibly muscular and strong, the weakest orcs being as strong as fishmen, 10 times the strength of a normal human, while regular orcs are around 15-20 times the strength of an adult human. Their muscles are incredibly dense and their skin is very durable. A downside is that because of their incredible mass, although they are capable of explosive movement, they are usually on the slower side of movement speed, with very few exceptions. They countermeasure this with incredible stamina, as they can run and fight for days. Their skin color and body type vary between them, they can be large and bulky, while others may be on the slimmer side while still being quite strong. Their skin color may range from red, pink, green, black, gray, brown, and even a combination of these. A characteristic trait is their large teeth, with most usually having their canines exposed. An adult orc is insanely strong, as they are already born with incredible strength, and those that are raised as warriors, spend their whole lives constantly training. Seeing as they are exceptionally strong, Marines and Pirates alike visit the Orc Tribe homeland in order to recruit them, as even a single warrior orc is worth dozens of men. Category:Races and Tribes Category:Lemasters30